Revolution
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: Sakura knew that she shouldn't be doing this. He was engaged and she was with another. Hell, there were a lot of reasons as to why she shouldn't be meeting the dark-haired nin. The most important one of all and the one they refused to acknowledge even to themselves was the fact that in the advent of Sasuke's declaration of wanting to start a revolution.. They chose different sides.
1. Chapter 1: Choice

**Disclaimer: **These awesome characters aren't mine.

**Revolution**

By TheClosetPoet7

Summary: Sakura knew she shouldn't be doing this. He was engaged and she was with another. Hell, there were a lot of reasons as to why she shouldn't be meeting the dark-haired nin. The most important one of all and the one they refused to acknowledge even to themselves was the fact that in the advent of Sasuke's declaration that he wanted to start a revolution... They chose different sides.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Choice**

A lone figure steps out of the shadows. Her heels click on the pavement as she navigates her way through the Sound Village. A fair hand comes up to pull her hood over her face as she passes by civilians going on with their normal lives. She almost scoffs at the thought of their carefree attitude when the world was at war. Well, if she was being honest, two people were at war with each other. She brushes the thought off as she recognizes the familiar street which would take her to her next destination.

She frequently visits Otogakure though anyone who knew that she did would surely question her sanity. This was enemy territory. This was where _he_ created a fortress he called his own.

'His home?' she briefly wonders. Was this village his home now? She decides that she doesn't want to know the answer. The most important thing, though she tried to force this into her mind, was the fact that he was alive. And he was meeting her now.

She thinks about her elusive teammate as she absentmindedly walks through her usual route. It has been two months since she last saw him and she wonders how he is doing. There was no clear indication as to what his intentions were when he sent her a hawk. The message was straight to the point.

"_On the thirteenth, usual place."_

She was surprised to receive the curt message from him and she mentally noted that she would have to tell him to be more, how should she say, - wordy with his letters to her, though her heart skipped a beat when she recognized his personal hand writing. It was undeniably his. Years of her childhood focused solely on wishing for him to look her way assured her of that. She remembers how she fantasized about getting a love letter from her ultimate crush and she would often find herself elated whenever she opened an admirer's letter only to be disappointed the moment she realized it wasn't his handwriting.

She shakes her head. Seriously? What the hell was she doing going back to innocent memories that were no more than a fragment of what was reality? She didn't know any better. She doesn't even know if she _does_ know any better at present.

Which brings her back to where she was heading. She makes out the signage of the usual motel they find themselves meeting in. "Heaven" it said. She rolls her eyes at the absurdness of the name. It was ironic because people went there to do not so heavenly things. Her cheeks warm as she admits that he had aggressively made her see heaven more than once during their "activities" inside. She opens the door and hastily steps in. It was beginning to get chilly outside. Her eyes fall on the man waiting behind the counter. He was new. She tentatively smiles as she makes her way towards him. When he looks her way the expression of recognition on his face leaves her a bit confused because she was positive that she hadn't met him before.

"He said I would know instantly when you arrived." He bends down to get a room key and gently hands it to her.

She lifts an eyebrow at his statement but takes the key anyway. She resists the urge to laugh as she saw the room number. Seven.

"Enjoy your stay." His cheeky grin tells her what he was implying. However, there was no use denying it was there? They did after all do the very thing he was thinking about.

With a friendly smile and a thank you for the keys, she makes her way up the stairs.

Her steps slow down as she scans through the room numbers. She was trying to delay facing him. The powerful thud of her heart against her rib cage reminded her that she was nervous. What was there to be nervous about? They were both adults. At the age of twenty-three, she knew that this was normal for young people such as her. Her footsteps halt as she faces the door in front of her.

Room number 7.

She surveys the corridor for any sign of others who might catch her in her indecent endeavor. What was there to be worried about anyway? No one knew her. She lets out a breath and turns to the room again.

The door clicks as she fits the key in and she opens it to a room so dark that her pupils had to take time to adjust to the lighting. She steps in and turns to shut the door with a sense of finality.

"Sakura."

His voice immediately turns her legs to mush as she recognizes its seductive baritone. She pauses and leans on the door for a moment to get herself together. She pulls off her cloak and turns to his direction.

Two eyes glowed at her in the dark.

One red,

the other one purple.

"Sasuke-kun."

The moonlight's rays illuminate the room as it uncovers itself from the clouds. Uchiha Sasuke steps out of the shadows and starts walking towards her.

Sakura nervously brushes her fingers at the edge of her tight shirt as she anticipates his next move. Truthfully, she was afraid when those eyes settled on her own.

"You know, you really should write complete sentences the next…"

Her words are cut off as he wasted no time in crushing his lips to her own. His hand cups the side of her cheek as he tilts her head to gain more access. Pink lips immediately soften as she kisses him back. Her hands weave itself through his hair as she pulls him closer. Ah, she missed this. She blushes as she feels his tongue push its way into her mouth and she gasps as he fiercely tangles it in hers. In a few seconds they pull apart and she looks down to try and catch her breath.

His forehead leans on her wide one as he too enables himself to take in oxygen.

"Hi." She manages. She shyly smiles at him and he smirks down at her.

"Hn."

It takes a moment for his body to remember what it wants and in a second he is on her again, pinning her to the door as he pulls her form closer to him and kissing her senseless. She knows what he wants and she gives it to him as she matches his passion. She gasps as his hands skim over a sensitive spot and blushes as she feels his need for her.

It doesn't take a while for him to take her to the bed and the next thing they know they are naked and entangled in each other's limbs as he pushes into her and starts a gentle pace which inevitably turns hard as he gives in to his instinct. She takes him in as she usually does. Soft and yielding. They lose themselves in this dance as they find pleasure in each other's bodies.

The room is silent except for a gasp, and then a grunt and then another gasp as she calls out his name. The bed creaks as both ninjas push against each other as they fight to reach sweet sensual release. Her eyes open as she feels it coming and he pushes himself up to hold her stare.

Onyx black and emerald green meet.

She tries to fight the swelling of her heart as she saw the emotions in his dark irises. There was something there. Something that implied fondness and care for the recipient of his look. Her chest feels heavy as she sees the emotions behind her own eyes reflected in his. The intensity of what she was feeling forces her to clench them shut as she recognizes the all-too familiar lightning that struck her. She gasps his name one more time as she tightens her hold on him. Her body shakes as she attains euphoria which could only be brought about by him.

Only him.

Her mind is a bit hazy as she feels him move above her, fighting to reach his own climax and soon he too joins her in the ecstasy of it all.

It takes a while for him to finish emptying into her and after, his weight settles on top of her slim body. An arm goes around him as she embraces him. She loves him, she thinks. She really does love this man. His lips lightly touch her shoulder as he affectionately nips her skin.

"Sakura."

Her name on his lips brings a new wave of happiness to her soul which tells her that she is out of her mind for being so smitten with him.

"Sasuke-kun." She playfully replies.

He smirks again and pulls out of her. Her breath hitches at the sensation. His hard body settles into the space next to her and a hand snakes around her waist to pull her closer. She finds herself relaxing into the position. She could hear nothing except for the dull thumping of his heartbeat as her cheeks rest on his chest.

Yes, definitely Heaven.

It takes a minute for her to recognize the irregularity of his breathing and she pushes herself up quickly to scan over his form. There. A scar on his right upper abdomen. It looked okay on the outside, but she was positive that there must be some bit of infection inside.

Her hands glow green as she skimmed over the injury. She clicks her tongue at the stupidity of it all. Why didn't he have it checked? He had a med nin on his team right? Her thoughts lead her to dark places as she imagines the red-head. She has seen _her_ on more than one occasion.

Usually by Sasuke's side.

Her thoughts are interrupted as his hand grabs her wrist.

"I'm okay."

She pulls away and she regards him with a strict look.

"You know better than to leave a wound like that." She started.

"Sakura."

"Were you stabbed? Mataku Sasuke-kun, you have a med nin on your side! Use her." Her voice held a tinge of resentment as she said this.

"I did." Her eyes settle onto his own again as she allowed him to explain.

"Karin only managed to close up the wound. I didn't know it was infected till now." He stated as a matter-of-fact.

She lets out a sigh and puts a hand to her head. She gingerly brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"As long as you know not to ignore those kinds of wounds from now on." She mumbles.

"Are you jealous?"

Her eyes widen and a blush settles itself on her cheeks. She looks over at him and notices the smug smirk on his face. He was really too arrogant. She knew that from the way he prided himself in his clan, and from the way that he decided that what he believed in was the way things should be.

Even if he hurts people along the way.

Even if he hurts her.

He is fully aware that he had her heart in his hands. Unlike Sakura, who was always feeling like a shadow in comparison to Uzumaki Karin because what could she say? She wasn't by his side and _she _was. She feels bitter now. Her arms cross and she looks at him with her head held high.

"Of course not. Why would I be? I have Nar-"

"Don't say his name." he hisses the words and she immediately regrets even bringing it up. Before she could retract her statement however he pulls her down to him and presses his lips to hers again.

She responds swiftly and allows him to press her to the bed as he settles himself above her.

"I want you again." The admission has her body feeling hot and she notes the brief look of confusion on his face as he realizes the intensity of his words. Her arms wrap around his neck as she pushes her hips to his own.

"You have me."

He takes her then.

They allow themselves to forget about the world as they give in to their desire for each other again and again.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke walks with confidence as he makes his way towards his chambers. The large mansion he settled himself into once he got control of Otogakure was irrefutably grand. It had a look on the outside that screamed traditional Japanese but was modern on the inside. He didn't really mind if he lived somewhere far inferior to this but Orochimaru had convinced him that it would be convenient. He was right again. It wasn't the first time his master had convinced him of other options that were better than his.<p>

In the aftermath of his battle with Naruto seven years ago, both shinobi had reached an understanding. They whole-heartedly disagreed with each other. As both men stumbled and finally felt the pain of the injuries they inflicted on each other, they stood firm in their decision.

It was going to be an all-out war between both friends. Sasuke believed that the tailed beasts should be eliminated as their presence would one day lead the other nations to despise whoever came into possession of them. Naruto, who had formed a bond with the Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts would have none of that and he would stop at nothing to protect them.

The young Uchiha found the blonde's views to be too ideal as he himself had learned about the history of the great nations which was filled with hate, deceit and selfishness which eventually led to his clan's demise. Why couldn't he see that keeping the biju in this world would prevent balance from happening?

They just didn't see eye to eye.

And so, they faced each other with determination.

They were however equally matched and the fight was going nowhere at the time. Both shinobi were too tired to continue. But the one thing they knew was that they would have to train harder so that one day one of them would surely have to kill the other. The victor would decide the fate of the world.

Sasuke had released the genjutsu that entrapped the other ninjas and had confidently declared to all that were present.

"_I will rebuild a world that will have no tailed beasts in it. There will be equality among nations and there will be neither hate nor suffering."_

His voice resonated over the massive field which was partly destroyed due to their fierce battle. Numerous shinobi cheered on as they heard his declaration. They could see that he was a leader worth following. However several others didn't agree to this. Others had a look of confusion. That's when they all turned to Naruto.

It was a lot to take for a mere sixteen year old.

But the idiot wasn't going to back down.

That was the day Naruto became a man.

"_I believe that we can coexist with the tailed beasts. I will protect them at all costs."_

He held his ground.

And that was it. Two great shinobi with different views. Both would do everything they could for a distant future they believed in.

With this in their minds, the shinobi of the alliance split into two groups. Of course, Konoha nin went to Uzumaki Naruto's side as well as the people from the Village of the Sand. And Killer Bee, whom he had fought with before didn't hesitate in siding with the kyuubi-vessel. Sasuke expected as much. He was however surprised when the kage from Kumogakure turned to him. A. He was going against his brother? Soon others followed him.

That was when Sasuke had realized.

It wasn't a matter of which village the shinobi belonged in anymore. It was a matter of what they believed in.

Sasuke couldn't help the pride that filled him as slowly; many more went to his side. Team Taka along with Orochimaru stood to his right as they waited for more people to come over to them. Karin had settled herself right next to him. She was looking at him with admiration in her eyes. He looked towards the crowd and suddenly his eyes couldn't help but fall on one particular person.

She looked stuck as she saw some of her fellow comrades choose different paths. Her eyes betrayed her as he saw that she was at a standstill as to where she should go. Their eyes met then. He didn't really care where she would go. She bit her lower lip as she stared intently into his eyes.

Sakura still had feelings for him. He knew. It was evident in the way she always made him her priority above all else during their fight with Kaguya.

'Even if she had drained herself.' He thought. She would be a great asset if she was a part of his team. No one had shown great chakra control and reserve like she had. She hesitantly took a step in his direction and started walking towards him. He couldn't help but smirk as she came nearer. However, she did something he didn't expect.

She stopped.

A hand placed itself over her heart. She lifted her face to look at him. Eyes brimming with tears.

He remembers feeling something he couldn't quite understand when she finally made her decision.

"Sasuke-kun."

His eyes look up to see Karin standing by his door. She was wearing something flimsy and smelled different. He didn't know what that was. It didn't smell bad, but it irritated his senses.

"Go to your room." He brushes her off and opens the door to his own.

He was about to shut the door on her face when she did something so uncharacteristic of her that he almost looked surprised.

"No." she pushes her way in and for once disobeys him.

Sasuke is confused.

She closes the door behind her and looks at him seriously.

"I know where you went."

Of course. She was a chakra detector. He would be dense to think that she wouldn't notice where he had gone to.

Who he was with.

She had noticed several times before.

"I don't understand why you keep meeting up with her Sasuke-kun. She's much too ugly for you." she starts.

Sasuke resists the urge to retort because he knows she's just jealous. And Sakura wasn't ugly.

Far from that.

He ignores her and starts to walk away when she grabs one of his hands. He wants to push her away but decides against it because no matter how much he wanted to have nothing to do with the red-haired nin. No matter how much he wanted to reject her... in the end, she remained faithful and loyal to him. She at least deserved to not be treated so coldly.

He looks at her then and sees that she is dead serious tonight. This isn't like any other night wherein she would just go on and on about how Sakura was awful looking and all the bad things she said which she knew weren't true.

"I love you." She says firmly.

He feels the guilt inside because of course he knew that she loved him. He however did not love her.

"Stop it Karin." He scolds her and starts to walk away again.

But she holds on and before he knows it, she wraps her arms around him.

"You gave her a choice!" she continues.

Sasuke tries to ignore her but couldn't deny her claim.

"You gave her a chance to pick any side she wanted." Her words rang clear in his ears and he replies with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Karin."

"I chose you and I didn't hesitate for one minute." She was right.

"I know."

"Then why are you still hung up on her?" She was crying now. He knew she was even without looking at her. She was shaking. He couldn't think of anything to say. She lets him go eventually and steps back.

She lifts her hand to show him proof as to why he shouldn't be with Haruno Sakura.

The silver band glints in the moonlight. A simple ring that matched his own which was hidden in a drawer somewhere in his room. He couldn't even remember where. He gave it to her a year ago. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He didn't love Karin. But she was truly madly deeply in love with him.

Orochimaru had persuaded him that if he wanted to restore honor to his clan then he would have to start rebuilding it. Literally rebuild it. He would have to produce an heir. Sasuke acknowledged that he was yet again right even if he knew that it was unfair to the female member of Team Taka. But she had immediately accepted and he found himself unable to take it back. Besides, even if he wanted someone else, that person was on the opposite side.

The enemy.

It would make no sense for him to marry someone who didn't believe in his goals. Why didn't she believe in him?

Karin pulls his head to hers and kisses him. He lets her but doesn't kiss back. He still feels the softness of Sakura's lips on his.

Lips that he wanted to be only for him.

Lips that he knew were already tasted by someone else.

He bows his head as she pulls away.

"I chose you Sasuke-kun." Karin repeats.

He looks away.

"I chose you… and she…"

He turns his back to her.

He knows the next words she is going to say.

Uchiha Sasuke shuts his eyes and tries to focus on something other than his fiancée's voice in his room. Because the next thing she says. . .

.

.

.

"She chose Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

Is the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tada! I hope you find this story interesting. I was inspired by the current chapter of Naruto. And this kind of setting has been going on and on in my head for months now. Holy Crap what the hell is going on in Sasuke's head?! So excited for what happens in the manga. I really do hope that it will be SasuSaku in the end.

(Currently developing my next chapter in Sore ga ai deshou.)

Anyway.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine. Oh my gosh…. 3 more chapters to go! :'(

Chapter Two

**The Beginning**

"_The red balloon flew up and up into the air, with no particular destination in mind, it went on its own way. There was nothing more satisfying than flying because it was what it was meant to do"_

* * *

><p>It didn't start with her healing him when he was at the brink of death.<p>

It also didn't start with a drunken one night stand.

And, it didn't start with a proclamation of love.

The way things started with them didn't involve the usual cliché things Sakura had pictured in her mind. Though she had oftentimes wondered how in the hell they ended up being intimate with each other. It still astonished her. Honestly, if someone asked her how she was able to share a bed with Uchiha Sasuke, _though no one would ever be able to ask her about it,_ she would probably surprise that person.

Because it was so unlike her.

And it wasn't something you would expect from her.

What would they say if they knew what sweet, innocent, warm-hearted Haruno Sakura had done? Aside from the fact that when she had run into the enemy four years ago, valuable information which should have been reported to the hokage as soon as it happened, Konoha's most promising medic had continued to meet him in secret.

And since she had seen him for the first time after three years.

She had not asked him to come home.

Not once.

If she was asked about the beginning, all she could say was that it was random. So random that no one would probably believe that she didn't do what was typical of her. The first time they ran into each other, she couldn't even remember where, because they had not even acknowledged each other's presence. She had been so scared that all she wanted to do was run as far away as possible. Who wouldn't be?

She was his enemy right?

They had been walking in a sea of people going about their daily lives. The sun was at its highest peak and she had taken her cloak off because of the heat. When she had folded the cloth over her forearm, his black robes caught her eye. She looked up to see him headed in her direction. He looked the same as when she last saw him. Maybe a bit taller. She couldn't see his face clearly because unlike the people around them who found the weather to be too warm and had taken off their jackets and what-not, he had decided to keep his cloak on. But she knew it was him. And he was closing their distance.

In her mind, she had stopped when he reached her side. It all happened in slow motion, the slight swish of his robe on her lateral, the shift in the ground beside her own two feet and the subtle way his eyes almost met hers. She wanted to look at his face, felt the urge to say his name, but her body continued to move. And he went on his own way. They crossed paths, but they didn't even say anything. It was like they didn't even know each other.

They were strangers.

And she didn't know why she didn't do anything.

She should've run after him.

But she didn't.

The second time they saw each other was in a civilian village located along the route from Suna to Oto. That day, she just felt like having a strong drink. It was a random bar she picked because it was the first one she saw. She had been tired from her mission to the sand village that she didn't even notice him at first. But, in the same way one's eyes search for something interesting in a room, he captured her attention.

He was sitting at a booth with Uzumaki Karin by his side. They were drinking alcohol and as expected the red-head was stuck to him. Sakura had felt a bit jealous at that. But she refused to admit it, concluding that she should just ignore they were even in the same place.

She had left again without saying anything, but before she made her exit, their eyes met but as quickly as they were in each other's line of vision, both of them looked away without so much as a hello.

It was excruciating, seeing him but not talking to him.

A week later, she came to the same bar, wondering if he was there.

He was.

Still with Karin.

Sakura fought the urge to stomp out of the pub but decided not to. Their oculars met again but like before, they didn't linger on each other's presence. She had drunk two bottles of sake that night. When the bartender had woken her up the next day she was too groggy to even contemplate about the fact that the bastard had just left her alone without a care for her well-being.

Two weeks later, she went back.

He wasn't there this time.

And though she felt the disappointment inside, she sat in the same booth she saw him in, and ordered her drink, emerald eyes immediately scanning the room for the familiar chicken-butt hair, but never finding him.

She went there weekly after that.

Naruto had once asked her why she wanted to go to Suna. She said that she was just beginning to like the weather there. She used this as a lame excuse but she was lying because she never really went to where she said she would.

Instead, she went to that civilian village.

Hoping to see _him_.

She didn't even spot Sasuke again until about two months later. She had actually come back from Suna at the time and as usual, she wanted to see if he was there.

He was.

And he was sitting alone in the same booth.

As soon as she entered, their eyes met. Sakura tried to ignore the fact that her heart just skipped a beat when he didn't look away this time. The young medic attempted to hold his stare but found that she couldn't, so she turned away first.

She sat in her previous seat at the bar and ordered her usual sake. The young medic sipped on the liquid and allowed it to calm her nerves. She could feel someone looking at her but told herself that it wasn't him. She almost choked when his voice, deep and dangerous, reached her ears.

"Does he even know that you're here?"

He wasn't going to say his_ best friend's _name.

"Nope."

She didn't bother facing him as she took another swig of her drink.

"More please."

She signaled to the bartender. She was then handed another drink in no time and she downed it all in one gulp.

On the outside, Haruno Sakura appeared calm and collected as the kage loomed behind her. However, on the inside, she was anything but. Her heart hammered in her chest and her back felt really hot at the proximity of his body at her posterior. She was afraid because after about six months of randomly running into each other and happening to be in the same bar but never speaking, acting like they were strangers, he had finally decided to acknowledge her presence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She gulped and thought hard. What was she doing here? It was far from Konoha and a long way from where she came from. Truthfully, she was beginning to question her saneness. Because who in their right mind would go to a bar just so that they could chance a glance at the enemy? She told herself that she was merely checking up on him. Maybe to get some information.

No, if she was being honest, she just really wanted to _see_ him.

And she shouldn't.

"It's neutral territory." She starts.

Her heart stops when he takes the seat next to her.

"And?"

"I happen to like bars."

"There are a lot of bars in Konoha."

He was regarding her with a look of suspicion. Of course, he was questioning her intentions. But in her mind, she was also questioning his.

"There are also a lot of bars in Otogakure." She retorted.

"Hn."

This was true. It didn't make sense for him to come here, the same way it didn't make sense for her as well.

"How are you?"

She doesn't know why she asked this question. She had been wondering of course, though she never planned on asking him. She doesn't know what they're doing, casually talking as if they weren't on different sides.

He looked at her and she knew that he found her annoying in this moment. He has an eyebrow raised and is probably analyzing her intentions.

"Hn."

He didn't even honor her with an answer. What a jerk. Although, she supposed that this was expected. He didn't need to tell her how he was, they weren't friends. They didn't even know each other. Still, her mouth moves on its own.

"I'm fine. These past three years have been great. I am so ecstatic that both my teammates are kages and even more so that they are doing whatever they can to achieve their dreams." She said it sarcastically.

She expected him to leave her alone then because she had gone too far. She mentally kicked herself for saying what she did.

He surprised her however by smirking.

"You're still annoying."

Her heart clenched at his usual reference to her. Sakura Haruno, Lady Tsunade's apprentice, beloved medic of Konoha, loved and admired by all but to Uchiha Sasuke, always an annoyance. She unconsciously grasped her chest to stop the hurt. He had told her that she was annoying too many times now, the last time was something she could never forget. It was a vivid memory, his hand inside her chest, crushing the life out of her. It had felt like she was being torn from the inside. And he had broken her heart into pieces, even if it was a genjutsu. She inwardly told herself to be strong. Instead of crying, she smiled at him and said.

"I know."

He turned to her with an expression of surprise and after a few seconds, smirked.

And that's how it all started.

They didn't talk about the war.

They didn't even talk about their homes.

They simply talked about random matters.

As if they were normal young adults who met at a bar. And they continued to exchange words, frequently meeting at that very spot. Though sometimes they ended up being alone in most days, the gods somehow wanted them to see each other because they had good timing.

Yes, they were doing something crazy by starting something. Neither of them knew where this was headed. It was bound to blow up in their faces at some point. But they were slowly pulled by each other's existence. It was a slow friendship that didn't make sense because when they left that small village, they went back to their normal lives, going on missions, making plans to kill the bijuus, trying to work their way into defeating each other's side. However, weeks, sometimes months, the two ninjas found themselves wondering and their bodies would bring them to that village to chance another meeting.

It confused them, worried them.

It didn't make sense at all.

* * *

><p>" <em>when it finally reached the point where it could go no further, its insides started expanding and expanding at the heat, was that the sun? but it refused to give up, and it refused to feel anything other than its love for flying"<em>

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Have you ever done it?"

He tried to fight the urge to turn his head to her with wide eyes. She surprised him with her question. This topic was private right? He decided on not answering her. But, she was looking at him and she looked serious. It had been a year since they started seeing each other and Sasuke wondered why she even asked.

They had built an invisible wall in front of the other, never mentioning their lives at their villages. It was shocking how long they managed to keep whatever_ this was_ going. But he found that with this woman, they could never run out of topics. Be it the weather, the alcohol they were trying or the regulars at the bar.

He realized that a lot had changed about her, she was tougher and more opinionated. Also, she was more knowledgeable about everything in general. At the same time though, she was essentially the same twelve year old girl. She took good care of her hair still, and she was a sweet and caring person. He noticed this in the way she was kind to the bartender or to someone she met twice.

After twelve months of getting to know Haruno Sakura all over again, the question she asked was something he did not expect to come from her mouth.

"It's none of your business." He mutters.

"I haven't."

"So?"

"I'm curious though."

He didn't say anything back because his mind is suddenly filled with the thought of Sakura naked and lying in bed.

Under him.

He blinks to erase the image.

"So, have you ever done it?" she asked again.

He knew she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't answer her.

"Yes."

"With Karin?"

"Aa."

"How many times?"

He looked at her then, now he wasn't able to hide the look of disbelief on his face. Was she seriously asking him how many times?

"I don't know."

He noticed the bewilderment in her green eyes. She quickly hid the hurt by drinking her sake. They stay silent then. Sasuke starts to feel guilty, though he couldn't understand why.

Why should it bother him that he slept with another woman too many times to count?

And why should it bother him that Sakura had looked betrayed because of that?

He doesn't want to stay in her presence now, so he pushes his stool back and starts to get up. She surprises him again when she too stands from her seat. He continued to ignore her as they slowly exited the establishment. The streets are empty except for a couple of civilians drinking and laughing at the nearby stores.

He could hear her footsteps behind him. Cautious and slow. But she was still there. She was following him. He walks aimlessly because he doesn't know where he is supposed to go. Why was he in this village again?

Somehow, he couldn't remember because he was becoming too aware of the woman behind him.

And he found that, like her…

He was also curious.

Not about sex in general.

He had done it several times before. At the age of twenty, he was an experienced lover. There was nothing remotely new about having a woman's body. He had only one constant partner. Even if they weren't really "together", she was always present, and she had shown him techniques he didn't even know about.

It was a mutual thing, finding that physical release which could only be brought about by another person's body. And he found that it was a good way to let go of pent up emotions. He doesn't go looking for someone to sleep with, Karin just goes to him and he sometimes, though this was a rare occurrence, went to her if he felt the urge to do so. It was purely physical and he wasn't curious about finding out what it was like with another woman.

That's why he is on edge as of the moment.

Because Sakura had stirred something inside him…

And he wanted to know what it would be like.

What would it be like if he claimed this ex-teammate's innocence?

Her steps halted and he turned to see what made her stop.

His eyes widened as he saw her, standing there, her body slightly turned to a building. It was a love hotel. His heart pumps faster as he registers that face, contemplating on something, and he knew what she was thinking. He swallows as she turns to him then. Her eyes told him everything she was saying even if she didn't open her mouth to utter the words.

His control shattered.

He walks to her, grabs her wrist and takes her inside. He was probably going to regret it but he didn't care at this point. Why should he? She wanted him to show her what it was like right? A normal man wouldn't be able to say no to this pink-haired medic. She was attractive and she had a physique that promised any male that she would be good in bed. Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. Especially if she looked at him with a face that said.

"_Fuck me."_

* * *

><p>It was a simple room with just one bed, a table and a lamp at its side. This room was made for one purpose and one purpose only. Sex. He allowed her to enter first. When she steps in, she anxiously sweeps her hair out of her face as she pretends to look interested in the furniture.<p>

What the hell was she thinking?

Showing Sasuke that she wanted to try sex for the first time with him.

Her body shivered as she felt him come closer. His tall frame emanated a dangerous aura as he stood behind her fit body.

"Having second thoughts?"

Sakura could feel her goose bumps at the sound of his voice. There was just something about Sasuke's voice. It was dark and sexy. Finding that courage which got her into this situation in the first place, she turned to him and hesitantly reached out to his face.

Her soft hand caresses the side of his cheek as she looks up at him to make out the handsome structure of his face. The way he looked back at her had her whole body turn red because it simply told her that he knew how to make a woman scream his name. She sadly notes that Karin had probably received a look similar to this. Maybe something even more meaningful.

She bites her lip to stop herself from becoming bitter. Her hand almost falls back but he holds it to his cheek with his.

"Close your eyes."

Sakura follows his command and shuts her eyelids. That was the only warning she got before he crashed his lips to hers. They felt soft as they brushed on her pink ones ever so slowly, as if he was testing the waters, checking to see if he wanted to take a dip in it.

She moaned as she felt his tongue come out to ask for entry and she immediately opens her mouth to let him in. It was a battle of the appendages. He angled her head closer so he could dominate her and soon he does.

When they felt the need to come up for air they separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting both their mouths.

He pulls away.

She is almost disappointed but he steps back, and pulls the zipper of his high collared shirt down. After, he pulls the purple obi away from his form, leaving him in his dark pants that narrowed around his legs.

Her breath caught at the sight. He was too beautiful. White alabaster skin, muscles toned from years of hard physical training. Faint scars adorned his chest and she thought that they only served to add to his beauty. Her throat dries at the sight of his stomach. Her eyes go to his face again and she almost faints when she finds him staring at her.

"Sakura, take your clothes off."

It takes her a moment to understand his demand but when she does, she instantly blushes again. Dainty fingers come up to shakily pull her zipper down. She notes the massive difference in the way she removes her clothes in contrast to his confident stripping. She turns around to take off the sleeveless red blouse from her shoulder, leaving her in her white bra.

She turns slightly to regard him over her shoulder. When she finds him still staring at her she turns away and almost wraps her arms around herself when he grabs both her wrists and puts them to her side. His lips then go to her neck and he inhales deeply. She almost jumps at his display of affection.

When he senses her arms losing their tenseness, he grabs her waist and turns her to him again, immediately engaging her in another round of french kissing. She responds to him with more eagerness than before, fingers wounding through his dark tresses.

As he pushes her to the mattress, and places himself between her legs, he continues to skim his hands over her skin, soon, he unclasps her bra and wastes no time in grabbing her full breasts and sucking on one of them. She gasps his name at the contact. The sensation immediately radiates to her core and she finds herself in need of more of him.

Out of instinct, she started grounding her pelvis to his. He pulls slightly away to grit his teeth at the pleasure.

"Stop."

Her movements immediately halt, and she starts to feel the stinging slap of rejection. However, he pulls her closer to press his arousal to her. She gasps at the hardness of him.

"Let me do this first."

Sakura doesn't understand what he means and gasps when he grabs her shorts in his hands and pulls them down along with her panties. She almost shies away from the exposure but he holds her thighs firmly and spreads them apart.

"Sasuke-kun, please."

She pleads for him to let her go because she knows that she couldn't take it if he stares at her innocence.

And he does.

His dark coals gaze at her womanhood, and then they went to her eyes. They stay like that for a second before he lowers his head to taste her, tongue coming out to lap at her essence.

Sakura's hands immediately grab the sheets beside her and she arches her back to him. Her body heats up at the pleasure he invokes in her. Slowly and hesitantly her hips start to rock against his mouth and he lets out a growl of approval. His wet appendage moves higher and she suddenly couldn't help but scream his name in utter satisfaction as he stroked her nub. It was all going too fast, she wanted it to go on forever but at the same time she wanted to reach that absolute euphoria.

His name comes out in a strained gasp when she finally reaches her peak. Her body shakes at the intensity of the first climax Uchiha Sasuke has given her. But it was not the last. He doesn't give her a chance to recover because he swiftly takes off his pants, pulls his length out and thrusts into her.

"Ah!"

Her eyes widened at the painful feeling of him stretching her. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she tries to adjust to him.

"Relax."

"I, I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise." She says, slowly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Hn."

Sasuke settles into nuzzling her neck, tongue coming out to lick her skin. After a while, he feels her calm down. Then, he starts moving.

It was blinding sensation from then on out.

His thrusts, hard and fast, had Sakura gasping his name as she shuts her eyes and focuses on the man moving above her.

They were really doing it. Fucking each other. It was more than she could imagine. He was passionate and giving. She grabs his hair when he hits a spot inside of her that almost makes her come.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke…"

His name is all that she could remember in this moment of unadulterated pleasure. And she is drowning in the overwhelming scent of his sweat mixed with his soap. She reaches a new high when he changes his angle and charges into her faster than before.

In a matter of minutes she comes again, biting into his shoulder. Her walls clamping hard on him seemed to have done the trick because so suddenly, he is emptying into her, thrusts becoming frantic.

He pulls out of her, spent and satisfied and goes to lie on his stomach next to her heated body.

The sight of him, exhausted and seemingly at peace makes her heart beat ten times faster and she finds herself unable to hold back any longer. The feelings she had for him, instead of disappearing, had only grown the past year. It was like they were given a second chance to be together when they went to that bar. Sakura hoped that was what it meant because she doesn't know if she is ever going to be happy without this man by her side. Before she could stop herself, she lets out those three words.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

Onyx eyes opened. His throat felt constricted upon hearing her. Really. She just had to say it didn't she? She was really too open and he suddenly felt the need to put distance between them. This woman was too annoying, she didn't even give him time to fully catch his breath. Sasuke feels the need to get away but finds himself unable to stand from the bed. Instead, he opted to just turning to his side, his back to her. He closed his eyes and listened. He was positive she had something else to say.

Sakura surprised him again by turning to him, wrapping an arm around his stomach, pressing her body close to his. He almost groans at the contact but stops himself. Already, he was regretting sleeping with her.

A few minutes passed by when the dark-haired nin finally decided that he couldn't take the silence any longer.

Did she expect him to say something back?

If she wanted him to tell her his feelings then she would be deeply disappointed because he knows that he doesn't even love her.

He finds the right words to tell her to stay away from him. That she should go home and forget this ever happened. Because this was all too much.

Her feelings.

She was suffocating him with her heartfelt confession. Deciding to break the quietude, he utters one simple word.

"Why?"

He had always wondered why she claims to love him. After her second love confession almost four years ago, he found himself pissed at her for professing her love for him when he was betraying the trust Naruto placed in him. What did she think it would get her? It puzzled him then, and it still puzzled him now. What did she see in him? Does she actually know who he is?

He stiffens when he hears her quiet laughter. Her hand comes up to stifle her girlish giggles but he could still feel it vibrate through his back. He glares at the table beside the bed.

This isn't exactly the right time to be laughing.

His glare bores through the furniture as he waits for her to answer his question.

"Orokana."

Her voice echoes into the room. He feels her shift her position on the bed as she pulls herself closer to him. He could feel her naked form against him now. Soft and smooth.

"You don't need a reason to love someone."

His breath hitches at the easiness of her answer.

"I mean, there are a lot of things I like about you Sasuke-kun, things that make me remember how happy my life was when you were in Konoha and things that make me believe that despite this charade of not caring and not letting anyone in, you do care."

This time, he turns to look at her. He expects her to look straight into his eyes but she doesn't. Instead, her hands go to his chest, slowly forming into small fists as she lowers her head to rest it against them. He feels her breathe deeply.

"At the same time, there are also things that I dislike. Like how easily you casted us, your comrades, aside, and how arrogant you are for starting a war against your best friend because you simply do not agree with him."

This was the first time she ever mentioned the war to him. He is curious if she is about to delve into it but is relieved when she pulls away and holds one of his hands, this time green eyes stared into his soul.

"But, it's all those things that make you. . ._You_. Just you. Uchiha Sasuke. _. . _You must think I'm crazy, but that's the truth. I simply love _you."_

It takes her a second to realize the passion in her words and she instantly turns red when he doesn't reply.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

He silences her with a kiss. A kiss projected with so much emotion that he couldn't help but deepen it. This was something he hasn't felt in a long time. The feeling of being accepted as who he was. The same way a family does. He didn't want her to take her words back.

He pushes her to the mattress again and touches her with the familiarity of a lover. Already she was responding to him.

When he enters her and feels her gasp at the pleasure he is giving her, he pulls her closer and tries to imagine that they aren't enemies.

He tries to forget about the fact that she chose Naruto over him.

And he tries to ignore the wild thumping of his heart as he feels something so foreign to him that he couldn't even give a name to it.

He just knows, as she comes from his hard thrusts, screaming his name, that after tonight…after she offered her heart to him again…

.

.

.

Things would never be the same.

.

.

.

"…_.it didn't care if it was putting its existence at risk, it kept on flying and flying…choosing to be free….it didn't care as long as it keeps on doing what it loves, higher and higher..._

_._

_...until it finally bursts"_

…_.._

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>AN: Orokana - foolish  silly

I have no idea where this balloon thing came from. Lately, I've been searching for pictures of balloons in the great blue sky. Anyway, this is how things started with them. Actually, I was hoping to just focus on the romance between these two but a part of me wants to explore this little world that I created (ehem, based on Kishimoto's awesome manga). So maybe it will be longer than I intended? Maybe not.

Is anyone else feeling like the world is ending because Naruto is nearing its final chapter? Let's all raise our hands and cast our energy into Kishimoto-sama to just let Sasuke and Sakura be together. :D

It might take a while for me to update on both my stories so I hope this satisfies you for now.


End file.
